totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Stop on the Total Drama Train/Leshawna
Leshawna, described as The Sista With the 'Tude, is a contestant in Last Stop on the Total Drama Train, after she debuted in episode seven. Coverage Leshawna's return was first mentioned in episode five, as the winning team will receive a new member if they lose a challenge. Team Stowaways, the team that won the challenge, lost the challenge in episode seven, causing Leshawna's return to be soon. She said that she will win for Cameron (the contestant she took over for) as he was thrown off the train. In episode eight, Leshawna knew about Dawn and Dakota's secret female alliance, so she joined to eliminate some guys. In the Yosemite for the challenge, Leshawna and her teammates rooted for Mike as they ran down the hill on a piece of plywood with wheels underneath it, but the speed of the board caused them to go into the waterfall, but they safely made it out. Later, Leshawna was worried for Anne Maria, Sam, Lightning and Dawn when they fell off the cliff, which caused Anne Maria's elimination. In episode nine, Leshawna was too tired to climb up the hill to win, but when Mike's persona changed to "Jersey Boy", Leshawna started to make out with him, causing the team to lose. In episode ten, Leshawna promised her team that she'll win the challenge for them, saying that if she doesn't, they'll vote her off. When B was placed on her team, she automatically convinced him to join an alliance with Brick and Sam. But, after her team won and Team Collectors were sent to the elimination room, Sam quit, causing her alliance to lose one member. In episode eleven, Leshawna and Dakota were too busy gambling in Las Vegas, slowing their team down during the challenge. During the dice-board challenge, Leshawna quickly fell through the board after her first jump, which lead her team to lose the challenge. In the elimination ceremony, she voted for Dakota, but Dakota used her immunity ticket, sending B home, losing another member of her alliance. In episode twelve, Leshawna was extremely excited to be in Hollywood. When it came to the challenge, she told her team to have fun in Hollywood instead of competing in the challenge. They later took pictures with Lady Gaga, Madonna and KISS. Soon after, she attacked Paris Hilton while playing "Attack a celebrity with bats", taking the Academy Award Statue and kidnapped Kesha. From all this gallivanting, her team won the challenge, but they didn't know that Brick would be sent home. This caused Leshawna to lose all of her alliance mates. In episode thirteen, Leshawna defeated Mike with ease in the first round, as he didn't want to face off against Zoey. But, in the second round, Zoey cheated to defeat Leshawna, upsetting her. After Zoey lost the challenge, Leshawna, Lightning and Trent glared at her and she later voted Zoey off at the elimination ceremony, which caused her to be eliminated later. In episode fourteen, Leshawna was shown to be sleeping with her iPod on. She was successful at answering that Scott is a book-burner, but embarrassed when the others found out that she farted at cheer practice. She advanted with Dawn, Scott and Trent to the final round of the challenge, where she jumped onto Dawn's raft after her's sunk. Soon after destroying Trent's raft, they won the challenge. In episode fifteen, Leshawna is shown relaxing in the hottub while being annoyed with Dawn hanging up-slidedown. She offers Dawn to be part of an alliance, but Dawn turned it down since she knows her plan. Soon after, the guys (Trent, Lightning and Scott) ran into the first class lobby, saying that the lights went off and Mike went missing. She added that she's leaving the train, but she was told she'll be eliminated if she does. After the other competitors started to go missing, Leshawna goes crazy and wanted to hurt Chris and Chef, however when she and Scott found out that the train was being robbed, they tried to escape but Scott was taken. This caused Leshawna to take her things, kick some of the robbers and leave the show. Category:Breakingmikey Fan Fiction Category:Team Stowaways